


Kid Pro Quo

by Immortalsane



Category: Kevin and Kell
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Furry, Oral Sex, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A father, desperate to keep his family afloat, takes drastic action to pay some outstanding bills.





	Kid Pro Quo

Staring at the stacks of paperwork, John felt his head start to hurt. Misty had always handled the bills, but with her having to take that job in Seattle, he'd at least been trying. Unfortunately, a few of the bills had been unexpected, and now...well, he was trying to do too much with just barely not enough. 

 

He sighed as he pushed back from the desk. Once his tax refund came in, he'd be able to make it work, but...with nineteen children to account for, taxes were a nightmare unlike any other. The mouse stared at the two piles he'd sorted everything into, "Must Pay" and "Can Wait." For the umpteenth time he sorted through the "Must" pile, looking for anything he could push off. Nothing presented itself, and he slapped the pile back into order with a grunt of frustration. His eye landed on the bill on top, the most urgent in the pile. 

 

He picked it up, not really seeing it. The mechanic had fixed the pumps, but she was holding the car until he could pay her. His parents had used a fall back plan for paying the bills a couple of times. And he had to have the car. And she  _ was  _ a predator...

 

"It can't hurt to call," he whispered, and reached for the phone. He listening to it ringing for what felt like an eternity. 

 

"Aby's Auto Repair." 

 

"H-hi, Ms. Eyeshine, this is John Hemner."

 

"Mr. Hemner, I can't release the car without payment, I'm sor-"

 

"Actually, Ms. Eyeshine I was wondering if you'd be open to...barter."

 

She was quiet for a moment. "What did you have in mind?"

 

He took a deep breath. "Well...it occurred to me that you're a predator. And...I...Ms. Eyeshine I have nineteen children."

 

"I see. Any boys?"

 

He closed his eyes. "Several."

 

"Hmmm...I suppose I could take a teen mouseboy in trade. Got a 14 year old?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Alright, just bring him by and we'll get the paperwork taken care of."

 

He swallowed. "I'll see you this afternoon." He hung up and sank down into his chair. A thought niggled at the back of his mind, and he pressed the bridge of his nose. "Oh, fuck it. In for a penny..."

 

He grabbed the yellow pages and flipped through them. He found what he wanted, dialed, and a voice promptly answered, "Mei-Li Lee, Attorney-at-law."

 

"My name is John Hemner." He sighed. "Ms. Lee, do you offer tax law assistance?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Do you accept barter for your services?"

 

"No."

 

He blinked. "Oh. How much do you charge?"

 

She told him and he flinched. "Well, I can offer you a mouse kid of value equal to that."

 

Silence. "I do not normally barter."

 

He felt a surge of relief. He'd tried, and-

 

"Besides, a child of that value would be obese. Have you any in good trim?"

 

His stomach dropped. "Y-yes. I have nin..eighteen children."

 

"Eighteen? I will require a male, fit, no older than 10."

 

He shuddered. "I have an eight-year-"

 

"Acceptable. I'm free for consult in a week, but I will expect payment up front."

 

"I'll...bring him by this afternoon," he whispered. 

 

"Very well. I'll expect you before five."

 

"T-thank you."

 

He heard a click and sat there until the phone started beeping at him. He put it in its cradle, licked his lips, and picked it back up. He dialed. 

 

"H-hi, Misty. You remember how our parents used to pay bills when they got over their heads...?"

 

~~~~~

 

The  door slammed open, and John forced a smile onto his face as little feet thundered through the house. He waded into the chaos, dispensing snacks, listening to stories, shooing kids off to homework. Finally, he couldn't put it off any longer. He called up the stairs, "Michael? Trey? Come here for a minute."

 

Trey bounded down the stairs and bounced to a stop with a grin, the eight-year-old's easy energy sending a pang through his father. Behind him, at a slower pace, came Michael. The boy had an earnest quality, looking at his father thoughtfully through his glasses. "Dad? Is everything ok?" 

 

Trey's smile faded. "Daddy?"

 

John sighed. "You know we're a little behind on the bills?"

 

Michael's face fell. "Dad, is this like the stories you told us about Pop-pop and Nonny?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

"B-but," Trey stared at him in shock. "Pop-pop used...daddy? Are we..."

 

John knelt down and took their hands. "I'm sorry, guys. We just don't have any other way to make it through 'til payday."

 

Michael licked his lips and took a deep breath. "It's...it's ok, Dad. I know," his voice cracked, "we'll be helping everyone."

 

Trey was shaking. John gave him a hug. He pulled back and searched his son's face. "Can you do this?"

 

Trey gave a jerky nod. "I-if it m-means h-helping."

 

John took a deep breath and stood, holding out his hands. He licked his lips and smiled. "Come on. I'll b-buy you an ice cream on...on the way."

 

~~~~~

 

Michael sat quietly in the office of the auto shop. Dad had signed the paperwork, hugged him, and gone out with the cat to get the car. He was more than a little scared for himself, but...his brothers and sisters would be ok. 

 

The door opened and he jumped. The cat walked in, and gave him a smile. "So..."

 

He licked his lips and stood up. "S-should I take my c-clothes off?"

 

Aby nodded. "They don't taste very good."

 

The little mouse took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt. As he unbuttoned his pants and started to step out of them, he tried not to think about how much the cat lady was drooling. A second later he stood, bare as the day he was born, shaking slightly. She walked around him slowly and he closed his eyes, fighting the urge to run.

 

A paw slid over his sheath. "Wha-" he gulped, eyes flying open. He squeaked at finding the predator nose to nose with him. His eyes dropped to find her teasing at him, his tip starting to peek out already.

 

"Don't act so surprised," Aby said, grinning. "Everyone knows cats like to play with their food."

 

He licked his lips. "O-oh. I, uh, thought t-that m-meant, um...c-claws and s-stuff."

 

Aby laughed, and rolled his cock between her fingers. "Sometimes. Right now, I'm in the mood to see a little mouseboy squirt."

 

Michael shivered. He wasn't particularly happy to be reminded that he was lunch, but...he was paying off a bill.He forced a smile and started gently humping into her fingers. Aby gave him an encouraging smile. "Good mousie. That's it." 

 

He jumped and squeaked when her claw lightly traced around his balls. But it had the desired effect: his balls tightened and he found himself on the verge of cumming. "I, um, I'm gonna-"

 

The cat pointed his cock at his tummy and licked her lips. "Come on, shoot for Aby," she whispered. He grunted and spattered his tummy, three quick shots. He panted softly, staring at her mouth. Nice as that was, now came the-

 

"Hop up on the desk, sweetie," Aby said, standing up. 

 

The office was small, and he found himself on the desk in seconds. Rolling on his back, he pressed his hands to his sides, closed his eyes, and lifted his feet in the air.

 

Aby laughed. "I appreciate how eager you are, sweetie," she said as she grabbed his ankles. He squeaked as she pushed them up against his butt. "But I'm still playing!"

 

Michael opened his eyes just in time to see her hand close around his cock again. Aby began stroking it, climbing onto the desk next to him. "Mmm...once was nice, but I want to see you do that again!"

 

"O-ok," Michael whispered. He watched at the cat lady tugged him expertly, sending shivers up his spine. He squirmed under her paw, blushing when he looked up at her face in time to see her lick her lips. He felt something tickle his little hole, and yelped. He looked down to see her finger gently tracing around his little pucker. Michael whimpered and gasped, "Oh, um, gonna eep!"

 

Aby pulled his feet up and pointed his cock at them. He bit his lip at the discomfort of being contorted as he shot onto his feet. Aby sighed, smiling. "Mmm...one more, I think."

 

Michael stared at her. "Wha-" he yelped again as she used her grip on his ankles to pull them up and over his head. He found himself staring at his cock, and had a sudden certainty about where that last load was going. Aby reversed her grip on his cock and began milking him like a cow. His oversensitive cock twitched, and he realized he would probably cum pretty fast, despite his back-to-back orgasms.

 

Licking his lips, he stared at her hand. He willed his cock to last, trying to hold out as long as possible, trying to get just a few more-

 

"Ung! Wait, not-" The first shot spattered across his nose. The next shot splatted on his ears, followed by the rest dribbling onto his forehead and cheeks. "-yet." 

 

He sighed, and Aby laughed. "Hoping to buy time?"

 

Michael managed a small smile and shrugged. "S-sorry, Ms. Aby. F-force of h-habit."

 

"Well, I can't blame you, but," she said, sliding off the desk and taking his ankles with her, "you're the payment for your dad's repairs. Now, I need to finish lunch and get back to work."

 

He gulped as she licked his feet.  _ Yeah,  _ he thought.  _ Lunch for you, but for  _ **_me_ ** ...

 

She drew back from his feet and smiled. "Seasoned to perfection."

 

"T-that w-was  _ seasoning _ ?"

 

She chuckled. "Well, yeah. I like mice as much as the next cat, but you young guys need salt."

 

His head fell back as her mouth closed around his feet and he forced himself to hold his paws at his sides.  _ Helping the family _ , he chanted in his head to hold off the urge to struggle as she swallowed his feet. He kept his eyes closed; if he watched himself being eaten, his composure would vanish.

 

Her mouth crept inexorably up to his knees and he wanted to scream and flail. His chest tightened and he tried to take shallow breaths, only to get the scent of his own cum. He bit his lip and squirmed instinctively at the feeling of his knees sliding in.

 

Aby snorted and tapped on the side of his leg. 

 

He opened one eye. "W-what?"

 

She did a weird little dance. He opened his other eye. "A-are...are you s-saying it's ok t-to...um..."

 

Aby made the motions again, and he realized she was pantomiming freaking out. She pointed at his chest, then at her mouth, and shrugged. 

He sighed gratefully.  _ Cat _ . Duh. "T-thanks."

 

She winked and started swallowing again, and he let his panic have full reign. " _ Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" _

 

He thrashed and scrabbled at the desk, able to look at himself disappearing into her mouth now that he could react properly. His waist vanished and his hands shot up to push at her muzzle, only to be captured and shoved inside. "Nononono!" 

 

Eyes twinkling, Aby grabbed his shoulders and gulped rapidly. His squirming grew less and less effective as he vanished, until finally it was just his head, shaking back and forth. He closed his eyes and whimpered as her lips crept up his face. He found his nose pressed into the back of her throat, felt her lick his ears a couple times, and screamed. Then he was being pushed down into her, still shaking and struggling. He curled up in her stomach, and decided to just keep thrashing until he passed out, not wanting to last any longer than necessary.

 

His efforts paid off, and he started getting drowsy. Aby patted him from the outside, and her voice rumbled all around him.  "Thanks for the kicking it up. For a second there, I felt like a vulture."

 

Michael rolled his eyes and passed out.

 

~~~~~

 

Trey fidgeted. Since being dropped off with the scary tiger lady, the only thing she'd said to him was "Sit. No talking," while pointing to a chair. She'd sat down at her desk and been working on paperwork for almost an hour. He yelped involuntarily when she stood suddenly. 

 

Mei Li stretched luxuriously, then rapidly packed up her briefcase. She stepped around her desk and held out a hand to the little mouse. "Come along."

 

He whimpered, but took her hand and followed her out to her car. She listened to news on her way home, and he looked out the windows. If it hadn't been for the overwhelming scent of tiger in the car, Trey could have imagined he was just out for a ride with Daddy.

 

They pulled up at the tiger's home, and she got a firm grip on his arm before opening the door. 

 

She led him into the kitchen and pointed at the table. Trey gulped and slowly climbed up while she pulled things from the cabinet. Mei Li turned and looked at him for a moment, before sighing. She walked over and set her handful of items down next to him.

 

She pulled his shirt gently over his head, balled it up, and tossed it towards a bin marked "recycling." He shivered and looked at the condiments, whimpering as she repeated her actions with his pants. He felt a paw on his chest and laid back. 

 

Mei Li nodded, then set about sprinkling soy sauce on him, humming softly. Trey tensed up, not sure how to deal with being flavored when he couldn't run. Mei Li began kneading him, working the sauce into his fur. He decided to pretend it was a massage. It felt pretty good, although the smell of soy filling his nose spoiled the illusion somewhat. 

 

She finished the soy, and he felt something light pattering down onto him. A spicy tang filled his nose, and he opened his eyes to see her rubbing pepper flakes into his fur. The flakes caused his skin to start tingling and he giggled suddenly. The tiger stared at him.

 

"S-sorry," he giggled, wriggling helplessly, "T-tickles."

 

Mei Li rolled her eyes and snorted. " _ Try _ to hold still for a few more moments. Then you may wiggle all you wish."

 

Trey nodded, stifling his giggles and fighting to stay still as the tickling began to blend with itching. It didn't help any that the last thing she sprinkled on him was sticky and made the pepper flakes cling even more. Vibrating in place, he snorted and got the smell up his nose.

 

"Ah-hmph!" 

 

He blushed as Mei Li gripped his nose, stifling the sneeze. "Through your mouth, please. Sneezing is unappetizing."

 

He shuddered at the momentary reminder that he was being prepared as food, but the tickling sensation was maddening, and he was so busy trying not to giggle that he forgot it a second later. He felt her get a firm grip on his wrists, and opened his eyes.

 

"You may wiggle now."

 

Trey squealed and began writhing around, gasping as the pepper simultaneously itched and tickled him. "Ahhh! Oh! Ow, ow, ow,  _ tickles it tickles _ oh!"

 

He barely noticed her mouth engulfing his hands as he alternated between mad cackling at the tickling and yelps at the itches. He bounced in place, shaking all over as his fur crawled. "Ahahahaha, ow, ow, oh my ribs hurt, eep!"

 

His eyes opened just in time to find her looking at him bemusedly, having swallowed most of his arms. She reached behind him and he gulped as she pressed on the back of his head with a single finger, poking it into her mouth to join his arms. For a second, he panicked. But even his face entered her throat, the tickles overwhelmed him again and he began writhing in helpless laughter.

 

Trey felt her fangs nibbling at him as his chest, then his stomach. The added tickles made him thrash, gasping for air as he laughed from inside her chest. His hands breached a tight opening, and immediately began flailing to match the pinwheeling of his legs in the fight against the full body tickling. 

 

He hips entered her mouth, and as she swallowed again first his arms, then head, pressed into her stomach, and he immediately began scratching at himself, desperate to relieve the intense itching and tickling. Mei Li got a firm grip on his ankles, stopping his mad flailing, and began worked her way down his legs. He ran his claws roughly all over his chest and back, twisting and struggling to reach all of himself as he started running out of space.

 

Mei Li swallowed slowly, eyes closed as she savored the delicate little mouse. His squirms highlighted the seasonings and added delightfully to his texture. She found herself past his knees and swallowing the last few gulps. Incredibly, he was still wriggling madly, and she heard faint giggles from her stomach.

 

Inside her, Trey was curling up, scratching at his legs as they joined him in her stomach. He was beginning to feel a little light-headed from all the laughter, but his feet tickled the worst. He had to try and stay awake long enough to scratch them! He could barely stand how bad they tickled!

 

Just when he thought tickling would be the last thing he felt, his feet popped in. He squirmed around and scratched them eagerly, moaning as the feeling finally dissipated. Trey sighed in relief as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Mei Li sighed happily, patting her stomach. It had been too long since she'd enjoyed peppered mouseling. She licked her lips, considering.

 

"I may have to begin taking more prey clients," she mused. Setting the thought aside for later, she pulled her briefcase towards her and selected a particularly difficult tort as she settled in to digest.


End file.
